My Child
by CantSpellBeautiful
Summary: After a massive attack on the city, Robin tries to figure out who could have pulled off such an attack and why they wouldn't harm Raven. But the farther he looks into it, the more attacks seem to be directed to him and the rest of the Titans.
1. Chapter 1: Interrupted Sleep

Titans Tower stood quiet over looking the sleeping city. A chilled moment of silence floated through the city. Not a car, not a whisper, nothing broke through the silence but a gentle wind blowing softly through the streets. The wind danced, uninterrupted, across the water up to the tower steps. The smiling moon hug gently above the beauty of the tower, draping the Titan's quarters in the perfect serenity of its light.

As the wind danced up the front steps of the tower, a gentle song floated in a whisper.

_Child of dust, to mother now return..._

Through the cracks in the doors.

_Her heart still loved you, before you're birth..._

Up the tower floors.

_I watched as the others took their turn..._

Through the halls, between the rooms

_Child of dust, your mothers in this earth..._

Raven slept, quietly. Dreaming deep, unable to be woken from such a sleep. She smiled softly as she rolled over in her bed, sighing gently.

But she was thrown awake as a blood curdling scream echoed through out the tower. She sat up quickly. Her heart beat fast, as she stood up and hurried to the door way of her room. As she opened the door she found that her fellow Titans also heard the shriek.

"What was that?!" Cyborg said, panicky.

"You, all, heard it too," said Starfire.

"How could we not hear it?"

"Dude, I was in the middle of a great dream," complained Beastboy.

"Does anyone have any idea what that was?" asked Robin.

Everyone was silent. The Titans have no clue where the scream came from, or even what made it.

"Whatever made that sound," Raven said, breaking the silence, "didn't sound human."

The Titans were alerted again when the alarm began to signal danger in the city. They all rushed to the main operations room. Robin immediately signed on the computer, bringing up the map of the city. As the city map appeared on the main monitor, the Titans were all shocked to see it was filled with alert signals from all over the city.

"Woah," Beastboy said.

"I've never seen such a huge attack," said Cyborg.

"What do we do?" asked Starfire.

"We fight," said Robin, "Titans. GO!"


	2. Chapter 2: Empty Streets

A/N: Thank you all for your support from the first chapter. I am glad to see people liked it and wanted to see more. I'll appreciate it if you commented and told me what you think about the story.

The Teen Titans do not belong to me but the creatures they will be fighting do.

Thank you and enjoy!

Young Sarah yawned and stretched in front of her bathroom sink. She was thirsty and wanted a glass of water. She pick up her glass from the counter and put it under the faucet.

As she filled her glass, she remembered, "Oops, I better brush my teeth."

She put the glass aside and opened the mirror medicine cabinet above the sink. Sarah took her tooth brush and tooth paste out of the cabinet, just then a cold chill blew through the bathroom, slowly pushing the door open.

Looking towards the door, Sarah called out.

"Who's there?"

She poked her head out of the bathroom. Sarah looked down the dark hallway.

"Hello?"

The air drew colder.

Sarah stepped out into the hallway. A small crash was heard. Her heart began to beat, fast. She slowly walked down the hallway. She reached the end of the hallway and looked around. She was in her living room.

It was dark, cold and silent.

"Hello?" she spoke, softly.

No answer.

Sarah took one more look around the room and sighed. She turned to head back to her room and screamed.

-\-/-

The T-Car slowly pulled to a stop on a neighborhood street. The Titans stepped out of the car and looked around. The air was still and silent. No sign of any attack or anything for that matter.

"Look," Beastboy said, pointing.

The front doors to every house were wide open.

"Titans," Robin said, "spread out and search the houses."

The Titans searched the houses. Nothing but empty beds were found.

They all met back by the T-Car.

"Anything?" asked Robin.

"No, nothing," said Cyborg, "there's no one here."

"No sign of struggle." said Raven.

"It's like they all got up and left." continued Beastboy.

"Robin, look." Starfire said, pointing behind him.

Behind him was a cloaked figure walking away from them.

"Hey," Robin called out.

They continued walking.

"Hey, stop!"

Robin began to run towards them.

Raven tried stopping him, "Robin, wait! Somethings not right."

Robin caught up to the cloaked figure, and reached for their shoulder. A chilling wind began to blow through the street. Raven looked to the road behind them. More cloaked figures began to fill the streets. Robin grabbed their shoulder and pull them around.

"Hey, I was talking to you."

The hood of the wearer fell to the cloaked shoulders, revealing a completely black figure with a wide, sharp toothed grin. Every Titans eyes got wide.

"What the?" said Beastboy.

Robin jumped back as the figure took in a breath of air. It released the air, letting out an ear shattering screech, sending Robin flying back, landing in front of the others. They all quickly covered their ears.

When the screeching stopped Robin reacted, quickly.

"Titans go!"

A/N: I know, it just ended the same as the first chapter but it's late and I am getting tired so more tomorrow! I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to comment.


	3. Chapter 3: The Tall Man Cometh

A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I have been stuck on how to write an action scene, so here is the best I can do.

Enjoy.

-\-/-

All seemed hopeless as the shadowy figures surrounded the Titans. The frighting grins glistening with saliva as they pelted the Teens with their screeches. The Titans tried fighting back but for every creature that fell, another quickly took it's place, forming an unending horde too much for the 5 to handle alone.

"What's the plan, Robin," asked Cyborg, "there's no way we can take them all."

Robin was clueless. He hasn't fought such relentless creatures before. At least, not this many.

"I don't know," he said, "fight, I guess."

"You guess?" said Beastboy.

"Robin, are you alright," asked Starfire.

Robin looked at his teammates. They relied on him to come up with a plan, but he had nothing. There was no escape plan under his sleeve.

He looked up beyond the figures. In the distance was the closet house, the front door wide open.

Looking to the others, "follow me."

Turning toward the house, Robin quickly darted toward the horde.

"Dude!" yelled Beastboy.

"Are you crazy?!" said Cyborg.

He was crazy, but it was the only chance they had to get away from the creatures. The others understood that and followed close behind.

Robin pulled out his staff and beat his way through the wave of figures. Smoke filled the air, cloaking their escape from most of the horde. Cyborg quickly caught up to him, firing his hand cannon through the crowd.

Looking back, Beastboy yelped, "Uh, guys!"

Behind them the creatures were quickly catching up, like they were gliding through the air.

Raven stopped, as she began to collect her energy for an attack.

Starfire stopped as well, providing covering fire.

With a deep breath, Raven gracefully lifted from the ground. With a wave of her arms she whispered, "Azarath Metrion-"

The creatures stopped, as if in awe.

"ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted, sending a wave of her energy into the street. The powerful wave of concentration tore through the cement, blasting the stone out of its way to reach the creatures.

The creatures stood still. Even grinning at the wave of energy coming at them. As it struck it blast a large dent in the shadow-like horde. Surrounded by smoke, Raven gently landed.

"Raven, Starfire," called out Robin.

They turned to him, the boys made it to the house.

Starfire headed towards them, with Raven right behind.

But Raven came to a stop, as one of the creatures grabbed her cloak, pulling her to the ground. Within seconds, Raven was surrounded. She looked up to see the grinning face of one of the creatures, looking right back at her.

"Fehla tash shee'" called a voice with in the horde.

The figures parted in from of Raven to reveal an even larger figure. This one was different. Unlike the others it was taller, towering over the smaller ones with thin, stilt-like legs. Instead of a cloak, it wore an iron chest plate, with spiked shoulders plates, and a mask covering it's grin. The mask was half black and half white, divided in at a diagonal angle. It stared Raven down through an eye slit on the white half of the mask.

It began to step toward her, the smaller figures getting out of its way.

It spoke to her, "Vetala, werv foime tiou."

She stared speechless. What was it saying to her?

The tall figure stopped in front of Raven. Her heart beat heavily.

After seeing the figure, Robin beat through the horde, trying to get to her.

"Raven!"

Raven looked up at the figure.

Holding out it's hand it spoke again, "We vam vetala rair tiou ginr."

Chills flowed through her body as she stared at it's hand.

"Raven!" called out Robin again.

This snapped Raven back into reality. Looking back up at the creature, she stood narrowing her eyebrows.

The figured chuckled deeply.

Raven poured her energy into her hands, "Asarath Metrion Zinthos!"

But as he raised her hands to the figure, it grabbed her arm, sending a wave of it's own energy through her, canceling out her ability. She dropped to her knees, falling out of the creatures grip.

"Eht feh tiou ersit?"

The creature reached for her again, but as it did a crack echoed through the neighborhood. The creature stumbled back, holding it's mask in place. Looking to Raven, the creature gasped. Robin stood in front of her. Staff in hand, ready to fight.

The smaller creatures growled, their grins faded.

"Egat rvea tiou forn?" It yelled to Robin.

"I don't know what you want with her, but you can't have her."

The creature growled.

"Shee vekots ot het Wirre!"

The other Titans formed up next to Robin, ready to protect her at all cost.

The creature, nodded at them and stood tall, still holding it's mask which began to crack. Chuckling it, and the smaller figures, began stepping back

"Tiou vamt rvea shee tovarea."

As fast as the creatures came, they were gone. Leaving nothing behind but smoke and the Titans, confused and honestly frightened.

"Robin," said Starfire, "what were those things?"

Robin look one last look around.

"I don't know."


	4. Chapter 4: Scared and Powerless

A/N: Hello, I haven't updated in a while but I haven't forgotten about you. Thank you for all of your support and keep commenting about what you think. More information about the creatures will come in the next chapter so don't worry about not knowing anything.

- Enjoy!

Back in the safety of Titans Tower, Robin was hard at work checking every the database for anything that could even hint of what they have encountered. The power that the creatures possessed wasn't new to them but the creatures themselves were what was mysterious.

Cyborg and Beastboy stood behind Robin, worried about the sanity of their friend. He's been in this state twice before, Robin would never give up until he knew what he was dealing with, just like with Brushogun and Slade. But answers are never easy to come by.

"Robin, you've been working for hours," Cyborg said, "you should get some sleep."

"Not until I find out what those things are."

"Dude," said Beastboy, "you're becoming obsessed."

Robin turned to them, "These things took everyone in the city, the people we are supposed to protect. We have no idea what they could be doing to them at this very moment. We don't even know if they are still alive. I'm just trying to do my job by finding out what these things are, how to stop them and to get everyone back. If you don't want to help me fine, just leave me to my work."

Robin turned away from Cyborg and B.B., going straight back to the computer, pounding the keys, presenting every keyword possible to the database but nothing comes up.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Robin looks back. Cyborg looked at him with a caring look in his eyes.

"My job is no different but we also have to protect each other. I don't want you run yourself into the ground just trying to find out what these things are," said Cyborg calmly, "why don't you go see what Raven and find in her books and get some sleep. Beastboy and I will finish going through the database."

Robin stands up straight, "Alright, I'll go talk to Raven."

Cyborg smiles and Robin replies with a smile of his own. As Robin leaves the room, he turns back and already sees the two hard at work.

After making his way to Ravens room, Robin knocks on the door. The door opens to a dark room only lit with a single candle by Ravens bookcase. Books have been scattered across the floor, most close but several are open and marked with bookmarks.

Raven wasn't in sight.

Robin stepped up to the candle and the book next to it. The page it was opened to wasn't in English but did have a picture. It was a drawing of a tall, thin creature with a wide grin and big black eyes, it held a person in one hand and another person flung over it's shoulder.

A voice spoke from the darkness, "That was all I could find..."

Robin looked up into the darkness, Raven stepped into the light. She looked tired and scared.

"Raven, are you alright?"

She looked down.

"Is it about what happened?" Robin asked.

"I feel like I have had something ripped from me..."

Robin put down the book and walked to Raven, offering his arms. She collapsed into them burying her face into his chest. She began to cry silently.

When the tall creature attacked her, it stopped her from using her powers. How long the effect would last was unknown but not having the ability to do something she lived with her whole life was hurting her. She felt so vulnerable, so powerless, and Robin knew that.

"I'm scared Robin," she said, "what if it comes back for me?"

"If it comes back, it will have to go through me."

Raven looked up at him. Looking down at her he smiled, "I won't it take you, I promise."

Tears spilled from her eyes as she buried her face in his chest. Robin held her tight and looked back at the book, at the picture, at the person in it's hand. It was a woman.


	5. Chapter 5: The Queen and her Hive

Deep with in the mountains not far from the city a low hum echoed. The tall creature shook nervously in front of a tall stone throne. The throne was empty but he was still afraid. All around him stood thousands of cloaked Shadows. Far more then what attacked the Titans.

He clenched his boney fist and knelt down as the vibrations shook the massive cave. The Shadows stood, staring at him, motionless. Grinless. Looking back behind him he saw five more tall creatures entered. Each with it's own unique mask. This made him more nervous.

"What is wrong, my Child?" A soft voice spoke.

He froze up.

Very slowly he turned his head back to the throne. In the throne was a very beautiful women. Her crystal eyes looked softly at him. Her skin and bright white hair glistened brightly despite the lack of light in the cave. Her curvy body wasn't cloaked but instead was hardly covered up by pieces of armor. Mostly placed for a sake of decency.

She crossed her legs and tapped her fingers on the throne.

"Talk, VeGekt!"

A/N: I'm sorry to interrupt this story but for the sake of understanding what will be going on in this scene, the language of the Shadows will be translated to English, since the woman can understand and speak both languages you will be hearing what is being said as if she is hearing it. Now, on with the scene!

"Y-yes.. m-my queen." VeGekt sputtered out.

VeGekt tried to put the words, he so desperately needed to say, to his voice but couldn't get them out. The Queen grew impatient.

"VeGekt, where is the girl?"

He could hear one of the tall creatures chuckle in the background.

"I... could not retrieve her."

The Queen clenched her fist, but resisted from yelling. She took a deep breath and let it out. She looked to VeGekt who was so nervous you could see him shaking. She drew a smirk on her lips.

"VeGekt," she said softly, standing up, "there is no reason for you to be afraid."

She stepped down the steps toward him. As she approached, he slowly stood up.

"I understand that there were some problems with retrieving her," she asked him, standing face to face.

He nodded, looking up at her. She was a tall woman, even compared to his kind.

"And I assume that you are going to promise me that you won't fail again?"

She gently placed her hand on the cheek of his mask, she smiled looking into the eyes of the mask.

He relaxed and stopped shaking.

"Yes, my Queen."

She sighed, "Good boy."

Her smiled quickly turned to a frown and she gripped his mask, pulling him closer with it.

"And if you fail me again, I will personally rip this mask from your face!" she shouted, "Do you understand?"

He quickly nodded, "Y... yes my Queen.."

She pushed him away from her, he toppled to the ground, looking up at the crowd, the Shadows all grinned at him. He was no leader. He was a failure.

"Now go. I don't want to see you until you return with the girl."

The Queen turned and walked away. Her heels echoing through the cave. She disappeared behind the throne.

He slowly stood up, walking towards the entrance of the cave.

VeGekt looked up from the floor to see the other tall ones.

I am nothing compared to them, he thought looking back at the floor.

As he passed them, one of them spoke.

"VeGekt, brother."

He looked up. His sister had spoken to him, but not directly. She looked away, not showing him he cat like mask.

"Yes, SaYxx?"

"What happened to your mask?"

"The boy, Robin, brought his staff to it."

One of the other Tall men chuckled.

"Why do you laugh, RoShee?" asked VeGekt, "you wouldn't even accept this task."

The one called RoShee looked at him. His mask was blank and had a single eye hole, like a line across the mask.

"I knew you would fail, brother."

VeGekt looked down.

"RoShee watch your mouth," SaYxx said, she looked to VeGekt, "If you believe in yourself brother, you can retrieve girl."

"Thank you, sister," VeGekt turned to the others, "Listen brothers and sisters, by night fall, I will bring in the girl."

"And what makes you say that?" said RoShee.

"I'm using the Pack."

A/N: Dun dun dun!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


End file.
